Adam and the chipmunks : A fourth of July Special
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: sorry for the late upload here it is enjoy . Adam and Brittany are at the park at night enjoying the fireworks and talking about stuff and they even go on a Date Rated T for Cussing R&R


Adam and the chipmunks : a Fourth of July Special

As the Boys and girls decided to watch the fireworks at the park Mostly Adam and Brittany ."Hey Adam dont you think that sitting under the stars watching the fireworks is romantic ?" asked Brittany Sweetly . "Well yes I do actually I was thinking since we have been dating for awhile I was wondering , after the fireworks I was thinking on taking you to a movie tonight you in ?"Adam asked . " Well yea I'm in I would never pass up a fourth of July Date with you but just to be safe I have a Condom In my purse just to be safe oh and another thing Dave has put you and me in charge of getting home on time so in a nutshell we can stay out as late as we want but Dave wants you to carry a weapon with you that way you or me doesnt get hurt" Said Brittany . Thanks I know you have my back and I've

got yours well anyway I was just making sure that no one is around so that way we can be alone but still its a good thing I asked you out after the Battle of the Bands Competition and I couldnt believe me ears you really did say yes" Adam . told her . That memory just made her giggle and made Adam Chuckle as

well . " well silly of course I said yes I mean you are kinda cute and the way you and your brothers blew away your Competition was Stunning thou I cant remember the song you guys did I know it was a song by kiss" Said Brittany . "Well I know what song you girls did it was So What by Pink and the song we did was Rock n roll all night and your right we did Blow away the Competition but the

Munkators really nailed it and you gotta give them credit Micheal needed my help with his most Famous Song which was the Touch by Stan Bush" Adam told her as another set of Fireworks went up making Dazziling sparks and Flashes and colourfull Lights in the air . " Hey did Doctor Rubin give each of us a copy of that Competition the next morning?" Asked Brittany Questionably . " well from what she told us then yes she did" Adam Said to her . Brittany layed her head on my shoulder and we just watched the Fireworks just keep going and maing colurfull Bright Colures in the Sky and I layed my head on her shoulder and we just Started to get Tired but not before Brittany tackled Adam to wake him up . "

"Adam wake up we need to get home" Said Brittany ."huh ? oh thanks"Adam took at look at his watch aw crap we do need to get home we have a date to hop to" Said Adam . As he and Brittany made there way back home Dave was Crossed but not at him at Adam's younger Brother Alvin . " uh Dave what is going on and what did Alvin do this time" Asked Adam alittle worried . Dont worry Adam you

and Brittany didnt do anything wrong did you?" Asked Dave . Not to worry now what happened" Asked Adam . Alright after you and Brittany left a fight ensued between Simon and Alvin Jill Sheryl and Charlene and Katy all left the room along with Theodore and Eleanor . While it got underway I

noticed that Alvin were fighting oh did I break it up so I seperated the two Alvin is in his room while Simon is in his and Neither have spoken a word and Jeanette she too got up and left with the others I think they all went into the girls room to talk about things and what kind of food Theodore and Eleanor sould cook tonight but anyway I tried to get alvin to talk to Simon but no luck" Said Dave . " Dave you

did all you could I suppose Paul and Eddie left with the girls as well" Adam Asked . Yes ,hey Speaking of which you and Brittany were a bit late getting home so do you two have plans for tonight ?" Asked Dave . "yea me and Britt are going on a Date tonight so think you can save some dinner for us when we get back ?" Asked Adam . "Sure I can do that I'm glade you two werent there It would be a Catasprophree let me tell you that much so Adam you gonna treat her to a night she will never forget" Asked Dave teasingly . Adam playfully punched him the arm . "Dave you know I will so when are Joe and Joel getting home ?" Asked Adam . "Well Joe has to work late Printing out another news Story and Joel well he's out with is new girlfriend Kaylee another Older Sister and she is Staying with Claire over at her Place tonight" Said Dave .

"So why dont you two get ready for your Date" Said Dave . " Well ok lets go Britt" Both Adam and Brittany went upstairs and Both got Dressed in seperate Rooms and got ready for there Date . " Britt you ready ?" Asked Adam . Almost Sweetecakes" Said Brittany . As she finished applying her was ready for her date with Adam . The first Stop they hit was the local Theatre .

"Two Tickets for Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon" "uh sure here you go" Said the Recepenist . As he Handed Adam and Brittany there tickets and told them it was Theatre 4 . As Adam and Brittany got there assortment of Snacks and Drinks and headed down to the theatre and Enjoyed the movie then they hit the Beach and enjoyed a night that even Adam and Brittany would never forget . They then went Back home to see Dave still watching the Macyes Fireworks Spectacular . " Dave were home" d

Said Adam . " oh glad you made it ,Did you get home safe ?" Asked Dave . " Yea we got home safe no one got us the Police are out Petrolying this July Fourth they told us that there are Idiots out tonight looking for inciont couple's to prey apon so we made it home" Said Adam . " Well we just had some

of Theodore's Special Turkey along with some Green Beans some Corn along with some Chicken alittle bit of Potato Salad topped off with some Icecream Bars and Cookies" Said Dave . " Thats Great Brittany you hungry after the Theatre ?" Asked Adam . " oh yea I am Starved good thing we both walked home" said Brittany . As Adam and Brittany both got some leftovers they went over to where Dave we sitting and had themselves little Dinner and all three of them watched They Macyes Fireworks Spectacular all threw the night before they got tired . Dave was Nice enough to put them both to bed and Both Adam and Brittany had Dreams about there Date .


End file.
